


[Athos/d'Artagnan]DARK - Monster || The Musketeers

by TakahashiYuri



Series: FanVids [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dark!Athos, F/F, Fanvids, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiiiii!<br/>So I am here with another video! It's a bit shorter than the first one, but much darker. Well, I had a dream about them - something like they are lovers and one mission got awry - d'Artagnan slept with Milady ... repeatedly but he also slept with Athos... And he can't decide, so Athos will choose for him.</p><p>I really needed to get that idea out of my head so this is kind of hurry work... Still hoping some of you guys will like it.</p><p>I am still learning with this program so be kind! In time I will be much better! :)</p><p>Song - Monster, Meg Myers</p><p>I own nothing but the editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Athos/d'Artagnan]DARK - Monster || The Musketeers




End file.
